Power Instinct Matrimelee
Power Instinct Matrimelee, known in Japan as Shin Gouketuji Ichizoku: Toukon Matrimelee, or simply just known as Matrimelee, is the fifth installment in the series. It is notably different from the previous games in that it was not entirely developed by Atlus, but rather by a company known as Noise Factory, who previously worked on such games as Sengoku 3 and Rage of the Dragons, both of which were made for the Neo Geo, and released for both the arcade and the Neo Geo console in 2003. It was the last game created for the Neo Geo MVS board and it's console, and was released by SNK Playmore, who were known simply as "Playmore" at the time. The game's name, "Matrimelee", is a play on the word "matrimony", which is the theme of the game. It is also the entry that helped to revitalize interest in the Power Instinct series and has helped it to spawn further sequels. Several of the returning characters also received some name changes and and a few were redesigned. Gameplay This new sequel features 4 totally new characters and one new boss (Princess Sissy). Several characters from Rage of the Dragons are guest stars, and are unlockable via a cheat code that can be done on the Player Select screen. A few of the game elements were borrowed from this same game as well. It also borrows some elements from the previous installments, and Kuroko (called the Enabler in this game) could be called into the battlefield to be used as a weapon or shield, though he only appeared in certain stages. Unlike the previous entries in the series, transformations were excluded from the gameplay though a few of them appeared as win animations, and Poochy appeared as his own character. The Stress meter now could be filled up to three levels. Every character has a Stress Shot (1 bar), an Ippatsu Ougi (2 bars) and a powerful, hidden super attack called a Kinjite (3 bars). However, only a few of the Kinjite moves are known; information on the rest have not been released by Atlus or Noise Factory and it is unknown if the other characters even have Kinjite moves at all. Also of note is that taunting, in this game, will fill up the Stress meter considerably if the player is not hit before the animation ends. Also included is a special counter move can be used during blocking which uses up a level in the Stress bar, and the "Bloodline Battle" which can be started up when both characters taunt. This feature requires precise button presses to overpower the opponent, and if there is no outcome after several moments, the pace will get faster. If there is still no outcome, then the Bloodline Battle will end in a draw. Story The king of Certain Country wants to find a worthy successor for the throne and the ideal husband for his little daughter (or a beautiful and strong woman for his older son) So he holds a fighting tournament where the prize is the hand of the princess and the throne succession. Characters Returning Characters *Annie Hamilton (renamed "Anny") *Kanji Kokuin *Keith Wayne *Kurara Hananokoji (renamed "Clara") *Otane Goketsuji (renamed "Tane") *Oume Goketsuji (renamed "Ume") *Poochy *Reiji Oyama *Saizo Hattori *Thin-Nen (renamed "Chinnen") *White Buffalo New Characters *Buntaro Kuno *Hikaru Jomon *Olof Linderoth *Shintaro Kuno *Princess Sissy Characters from Rage of the Dragons *Elias Patrick *Jimmy Lewis *Johnny Jones *Lynn Baker Ports * See Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou. Promotional Artwork File:Matri cover1.jpeg|Japanese flyer for the arcade game File:Matri cover2.jpeg File:Matrimeleeflyer1.jpg|Front cover of an alternate flyer for the game. Packaging File:Matrimeleeneogeo.jpg|Japanese box art (Neo Geo) Screenshots File:Matr0001.png File:Matr0002.png File:Matr0003.png File:Matr0004.png External Links *SNK Wiki entry on Matrimelee Category:Games Category:Articles that need expanding